I, You and Them Becoming Us
by Kikomori Uzuka
Summary: [Oneshoot] Apa yang yang terjadi apabila Hiruma Yoichi Sang Pemimpin dari Neraka dan Anezaki Mamori Sang Malaikat, menikah dan memiliki anak. Akankah anak mereka menjadi Malaikat? Atau menjadi Setan? "Malaikat! Kebaikan selalu menang bukan?" – Mamori Anezaki "Kekeke! Setan lah yang akan berkuasa! Ya Ha!" – Yoichi Hiruma


Apa yang yang terjadi apabila Hiruma Yoichi Sang Pemimpin dari Neraka dan Anezaki Mamori Sang Malaikat, menikah dan memiliki anak. Akankah anak mereka menjadi Malaikat? Atau menjadi Setan?

"Malaikat! Kebaikan selalu menang bukan?" – Mamori Anezaki

"Kekeke! Setan lah yang akan berkuasa! Ya Ha!" – Yoichi Hiruma

**I, You and Them Becoming Us**

**By SamDiey**

Eyeshield 21 own by Riichirou Inagaki &amp; Yuusuke Murata

[Hiruma**x**Mamori]

Own Cast : Hiruma Kiko , Hiruma Kuro

[Family,a bit Comedy]

WARNING! Mungkin anda akan menemukan Hiruma Yoichi yang OOC!

Pagi hari selalu terasa menenangkan bagi Mamori. Pelukan hangat sang Komandan dari Neraka masih belum terlepas dari pinggangnya. Pria itu dengan senang hati menjaga Mamori dari dinginnya malam di musim dingin.

"Ibu..."

"Kuro-kun, Kiko-chan kalian sudah bangun?"

Mamori membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Iris matanya mendapati dua anak yang sedang berdiri di tengah pintu, masih dengan baju tidur mereka. Mamori beranjak dari ranjangnya dan memeluk sang buah hati.

_Jepret!_

"Pagi Ibu, akan kupakai yang satu ini untuk mengancam ayah sialan itu.."

"Kiko-nee mengancam orang itu tidak baik.." ucap bocah laki-laki yang memeluk bola amefuto erat. Gadis cilik bernama Kiko itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Diam kau adik sialan!"

"Kiko-chan," hardik Mamori menengahi.

Kini pagi hari Mamori tak terasa semenenangkan dulu saat ia masih sendiri. Tak ingin membangunkan Hiruma yang baru pulang jam tiga dini hari tadi Mamori mengajak dua Hiruma kecil itu untuk turun ke bawah.

Ya, jika kalian bertanya jika malaikat dan setan bersatu akan menjadi apa anak mereka nanti? Jawabannya adalah.. seorang setan yang cantik dan malaikat yang tampan.

Hiruma menatap anak sulungnya dengan tatapan bengis. Yah, siapapun orangnya akan ketakutan setengah mati jika menerima tatapan Hiruma Yoichi saat ini tapi tidak untuk gadis kecil yang satu itu, Hiruma Kiko.

"Mau kau apakan foto itu anak sialan?" tanya Hiruma. Kiko terkekeh pelan, kekehan yang sama persis dengan milik Hiruma.

"Tentu saja akan aku sebarkan Ayah sialan, tentu saja jika kau melanggar peraturan dariku.." balas Kiko tanpa takut. Hiruma menyeringai.

"Apa maumu anak sialan?"

Kali ini Kiko yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Gadis kecil itu naik ke atas sofa dan berbisik di telinga sang Ayah. Hiruma menyeringai tajam saat mendengar permintaan putrinya. Anak ini memang setan, tapi hanyalah setan yang kecil.

"Keh.. hanya itu permintaan konyol sialanmu, anak sialan? Kau pikir aku akan dengan mudah melupakan hari sialan itu?"

"Tentu tidak semudah itu Ayah sialan. Kau juga harus ..."

_Dar dar dar dar dar_

Entah sejak kapan bazoka milik Hiruma ada di tangan Iblis neraka itu. Tapi yang jelas saat ini Iblis kecil bernama Hiruma Kiko sudah berteriak kesenangan dalam hati. Di sisi lain, Sang Quarteback dari Neraka itu merasa senang di tipu anaknya sendiri.

"Ibu! Ayah dan Kiko-nee bertengkar!" jerit Malaikat kecil berambut hitam, Hiruma Kuro.

"Mou! Hiruma-kun!"

Mamori berkacak pinggang dengan apron merah mudanya. Jika dulu senjata andalan Mamori untuk melawan bazoka milik Hiruma adalah sapu, kini senjata andalan mamori adalah teflon anti lengket.

"Kekeke, siapa yang kau pangil Hiruma itu Istri sialan? Disini ada tiga Hiruma," balas Hiruma bangga.

Mamori menurunkan senjatanya. Seulas senyum tulus terukis di bibirnya, membuat Hiruma heran bukan main. Bukankah harusnya istri sialannya itu marah habis-habisan. Tapi apa ini?

"Benar juga.. sudah ada tiga Hiruma di rumah ini,"

Hiruma menyeringai tipis. Tapi seringai itu seringai yang berbeda dengan seringaian yang ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang di luar sana. Seringai itu hanya akan ia tunjukkan di rumah ini, di nerakanya yang juga terasa seperti surga di saat yang bersamaan.

"Keh, dasar istri sialan..."

Tangan Hiruma terulur lembut dan mengusap rambut auburn milik Mamori dengan sayang. Yang satu ini juga, salah satu hal tentang Hiruma Yoichi yang tidak boleh di ketahui dunia. Tapi.. jika hanya untuk di abadikan itu adalah sebuah pengecualian bukan?

_ Jepret!_

Hiruma membalikkan badannya. Ia sudah siap untuk menembaki Iblis cilik keturunannya itu dengan bazoka yang di pegang saat ini. Tapi Iblis cilik berambut auburn itu hanya diam saja tak bergeming.

"Bukan aku. Kali ini ulahnya Kuro,"

"Jadi kau juga ingin kutembaki seperti kakak sialanmu itu anak sialan!"

Hiruma sudah menembaki bocah cilikitu tanpa ampun. Tapi seringaian hangat itu masih terukis di wajahnya, begitupun senyum hangat di wajah Mamori.

"Aku tak akan mengancammu Ayah! Kumohon hentikan!"

Teriakan memohon Kuro hanya di sambut kekehan hangat dari Ayah, Ibu dan kakaknya. Walau ia takut setengah mati saat ini juga ada kebahagiaan yang mengalir di hatinya.

"Tadaima!"

Mamori masuk ke rumahnya. Hari sudah beranjak sore dan belum ada tanda-tanda jika tiga Hiruma kesayangan Mamori ada di rumah. Jika Yoichi belum pulang, maka Mamori paham-paham saja, tapi jika kedua buah hatinya yang belum pulang. Saat Mamori menyalakan lampu-lampu yang ada di lantai dua rumahnya, ia bisa mendapati seorang anak laki-laki terburu-buru menuju ke rumahnya, rumah Mamori.

_TOKTOKTOK_

"A..ano.. Kiko-chan meminta tolong padaku untuk memberikan ini pada Bibi," ucap anak laki-laki itu gelagapan. Mamori tersenyum tipis menenangkan bocah cilik yang baru saja mnejadi korban pengancaman putrinya itu.

"eh.. meminta? Apa kau yakin Muro-kun?" tanya Mamori.

"Heh.. Kiko-chan mengancamku bibi, padahal walau ia tak mengancamku aku akan tetap membantunya..."

"Terimakasih ya Muro-kun. Sekarang pulanglah, pasti Ibumu sudah sibuk mencarimu.."

"Baik bibi. Sampai jumpa!"

Bocak bernama Muro tadi berlari cepat menuju rumahnya. Ya, Muro Kobayakawa juga mewarisi kecepatan lari milik ayahnya, Sena Kobayakawa Eyeshield 21. Sama seperti Kiko yang mewarisi buku ancaman milik Hiruma.

Mamori terkekeh pelan mengingat masa-masa ia dan anggota Deimon Devil Bats berlarian di sekeliling sungai sepanjang hari untuk berlatih. Waktu tentulah berlalu cukup cepat. Siapa sangka setelah ia lulus dari Deimon Devil Bats ia akan bertemu Hiruma di Saikyoudai Wizard.

Lalu, siapa sangka di malam terakhirnya di Saikyoudai Wizard Hiruma akan meminang Mamori. Memproklamiskan pada dunia jika Mamori hanya milik Hiruma Yoichi seorang.

Kini semua berjalan seperti yang Mamori dambakan, ia bersama dengan Hiruma Yoichi dan kedua malaikat *err atau setan? Mereka adalah keluarga yang amat bahagia.

_BOOMM!_

Mamori menatap langit senja Tokyo yang sudah di hiasi kilauan kembang api. Cantik. Tapi belum berhenti di situ saja kekaguman Mamori. Matanya membulat saat mendapati kata-kata yang tak pernah keluar dari mulut orang yang ia caintai itu terlukis di langit sana.

'Happy Anniversary Istri Sialan'

"Hiruma-kun..."

Mamori menangis. Air mata kebahagiaannya jatuh begitu saja bersamaan dengan teriakan yang terdengar dari lantai bawah. Mamori berlari menuju arah suara itu ingin sekali memeluk Hiruma tercintanya.

"Selamat Hari Jadi ke 8 Ibu! Ayah!" teriak Kuro dengan bahagia. Kiko hanya diam dan memainkan bubblegum less sugar miliknya. Sesekali menembakan pistol gelembung yang di belikan Kuro untuknya.

"Terimakasih Kuro-kun.. Kikon-chan..."

Mamori memeluk kedua buah hatinya erat. Mecium pipi mereka bertubi-tubi, yang well.. katakanlah membuat Hiruma tua yang berdiri di depan mereka merasa iri. Kuro dengan senang hati menerima ciuman mesra dari Ibunya, sedangkan Kiko hanya sekedar menerimanya meski di hari-hari lain ia selalu menolak di perlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Hiruma-kun.. arigatou.."

"Anak-anak sialan itu yang mengancamku. Kau tak perlu berterimakasih hanya untuk kembang apai itu, istri sialan.." balas Hiruma masih acuh.

"Bukan itu. Aku berterimakasih karna kau telah ada di sampingku selama ini," ucap Mamori lembut dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Mamori memeluk Hriruma dengan cepat. Hiruma menyeringai tipis dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Keh, dasar OSIS sialan, Manajer sialan, Istri sialan. Kini kau sudah jadi Ibu sialan juga rupanya,"

"Dan kau yang menjadi ayah sialan dari anak-anakku Hiruma-kun.."

Mamori memeluk Hiruma semakin erat. Hiruma tersenyum dengan hangat. Ia akan bebas untuk tersenyum sepanjang waktu jika itu dalam pelukan Mamori.

"Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Hiee?!"

"Tak akan kuulangi lagi istri sialan," bisik Hiruma.

"Tak usah khawatir Ibu. Kuro sudah mereka semuanya, ibu bisa mengulang rekamannya kapanpun ibu ingin mendengarnya!" sahut Kuro bahagia. Otomatis dia mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari sang Ayah.

"Apa kau bilang bocah sialan! Hei kau anak sulung sialan, kau tidak bilang ini di perjanjian!"

"Keh, sayangnya adik malaikat sialan itu sedikit demi sedikit sudah jadi setan.. ayah sialan. Itu di luar kendaliku,"

"Ya Ha! Maaf Ayah, kurasa mengancam Ayah sudah menjadi salah satu hal yang mengasyikkan selain memakan kue sus buatan Ibu!"

Jadilah saat ini Sang Mantan Malaikat Kecil, Kuro Hiruma sedang di kejar-kejar Hiruma agar menghapus video romantis yang bisa merusak image Iblis milik Hiruma Yoichi. Dan satu-satunya Malaikat di rumah itu, Mamori hanya duduk bersantai di temani putri sulungnya.

"Ibu.. kami tidak mengancam ayah. Ini semua memang rencana ayah" ucap Kiko memecah keheningan.

"Ibu tau, Kiko-chan.. dari dulu memang seperti ini. Meski dia adalah Iblis, tapi disini.. dia hanyalah Ayahmu, yang menyayangi kalian dan Ibu dengan segenap jiwanya."

END.

Ohayou minna!

Ini adalah fanfict pertamaku di fandom Eyeshield 21. Dan mengingat aku nggak terlalu bisa cepat buat yang berchapter aku hanya membawakan fanfict oneshoot saja

Ditunggu reviewnya minna!

Ya-Ha!


End file.
